The Four Reincarnations
by ShikaxTema4evanodoubt
Summary: My amazing story here is about an OC of mine named Rose getting whisked of for unexpected adventures. Oh, she WILL have fun...


**The Four Reincarnations **

**The Four Reincarnations (Prolouge-ish thing.) +**

**Chapter 1: A normal day…not.**

Oi! Hello there everyone! I am ShikaxTemaforevernodoubt, but this is not a ShikaxTema fanfic (FAIL). Instead, this is a DrRose fanfiction. Now, anyone who doesn't know what this is, continue reading:

DrRose is my original couple of Draco Malfoy and my OC, Rose Darkness (You will find out more about her if you continue reading even more. :) ).This fanfic is unique to the sense that it mixes my OCs, Naruto and Harry Potter in one story. If you would like to know all 4 of the OCs, 3 of mine, 1 of my friend Skylar's, used in this story, you can read their bios below:

#1.

Name: Rose Victoria Darkness

Age: 16

House/Village: Slytherin/Suna

Personality: Cunning, stealthy, sly, self-centered, arrogant, slight temper, confident, and resourceful.

Biography (History, Hobbies):

Hobbies: Sketching, training, archery, spell-casting, and potion-making.

History: When she was younger, she was abused by her father. She has sworn to become stronger and kill him.

Looks:

-Dark Auburn Hair

-Hair is almost always down

-She wears her headband around her neck.

-Slytherin tie under headband

-Robe

-Gray pleated skirt

-Dress shirt and gray sweater vest

-Short boots

#2.

Name: Violet Lilibeth Darkness

Age: 15

House/Village: Hufflepuff/Konoha

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, cheerful, positive, and intrapersonal.

Biography:

Hobbies: Sketching, socializing, journaling, qudditch and sword fighting.

History: When she was 4, she was adopted from the Malfoy family, though, she didn't know it. Later on, her family split, leaving her eldest step-sister and father in Suna, while the rest moved to Konoha. She didn't reunite with her sister, Rose, until the Chuunin exams.

Looks:

-Long purple hair

-Likes her hair up, and is down occasionally.

-Makes herself look perfect

-T-shirt and shorts

-Ballet flats

#3.

Name: Raven Evanesa Darkness

Age: 13

House/Village: Ravenclaw/Konoha

Personality: Bigheaded, Knowledgeable, Creative, Bright, and Impulsive.

Biography:

Hobbies: Sketching, Practicing spells and Justus, and watercolor painting.

History: In her past, she's been overly lonely and solitary because of the fact that she is the soul being of Lilith (the death demon, for all that didn't know), and she has a crazy attitude because of that.

Looks:

-Long navy blue hair

-Tie is usually straight

-Dress shirt

-Slacks

-Mary Janes

And finally…..#4.

Name: Saiu Aki Dini

Age: 13

House/Village: Hufflepuff/No village

Personality: Cheerful, and slight ill-tempered.

Biography:

Hobbies: Drawing, teleporting, watching T.V.

History:

Looks:

-Blonde

-Wears bows in hair & neck (pink)

-Pink dress

-Black dress shoes

…wooh. Now that that's over with, I hope you enjoy the story! Be aware, I am still writing this… I started and notebook paper, and now it's online, so I am in the middle of writing more to continue. got mad at me, so I had to combine these two, sorry about that! Continuing with Chapter one!

I hope you read the prologue-ish thing, 'cause it has some REALLY useful information in it…anyway! For those people who did, you will actually understand this….. so I hope you enjoy! Also, if you review this story…. with your own character bio…. You can possibly win and become part of this story! Though you probably won't be included until Chapter 11 or 12. Sorry about that, but submit your entries using this format:

Name:

Age:

House/Village:

Personality:

Biography (History and Hobbies):

Hobbies:

History:

Looks:

Thanks again for reading (or wanting to read) this series! Now, here's Chapter one. ~ShikaxTemaforevernodoubt

Rose woke up in the Slytherin dormitory, where she slept at school. She walked downstairs after getting her robes on. Walking around the corner, she spots Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair. "Good morning, Rosey. Where you going?" She shot him a glare and snapped back. "Don't call me that!" He shrugs but she sneers, "I'm heading to potions, you coming?" Draco shakes his head. "Nah, I have to take Divination, so I can't. See you."

She walks out the common room door and hurries down the long spiral staircase that leads to the potions classroom. She walks in and is greeted by Snape. "Good morning, Ms. Darkness. Have a seat, anywhere you like." She nodded, mumbled "Thank you" and took an open seat next to her step-sister, Violet. She looked over to see who sat next to her because usually, no one sits with her. "Oh, good morning, Rose!" Violet whispered cheerfully. "How are you?" Rose whispered back to her lovingly, "Fine, thanks. How about you?" She smiled as she spoke. "Good!" Snape's voice echoed throughout the classroom as potions began. "Today, we will be making Draught of the Living Death. First one to make it perfect will earn their house 150 points. I will create bases for those who need them." He eyed Neville Longbottom, a clumsy Gryffindor. "Begin."

Rose began to stir, then looked to her left. She saw she was sitting next to Harry Potter, a Gryffindor and Draco's "boyfriend". She didn't like him at all. He looked over at her and said, "Hello Rose, how are you doing?" She merely ignored him, then he replied as if he was talking to himself. "I'm fine, thanks. I was talking to Draco the other day and he told me if he wasn't gay, he would date you." Her face quickly went from peach to bright red. She thought, _does he not know I'm dating Gaara? _She slowly replied, "Tell him I'm taken and sorry." Harry's face turned pink as he heard what Rose had said. _He must not have known either_, she thought. _How ridiculous. _Open-heartedly, he responded, "By whom?" Her face went blank. "Gaara Sabaku," she mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her in emotional shock. "H-he kills p-people and y-you're alive?" She mumbled, "Whatever," and continued potions.

10 minutes later, someone close by to her looked up. "I'm done, professor!" She glanced around to see who it could be. Her sister Violet appeared a little too confident, and she instantly thought, _Hufflepuffs are never good at potions, so this cannot be right. She is kinda good, I guess. _Snape ambled over to where Rose, Violet and Harry were sitting and eyed Violet. "Ms. Darkness, hand me your knife." Violet very courteously picked up the knife and handed it to him. "Now pull away very slowly, but do not let go of the blade." She pulled back squealing from the pain. Finally, the knife slid out of her hand, but then she looked at the thick, red trail of blood coming from her fingers. Professor Snape replied, "Good, good. Now put one of your wounded fingers into the cauldron." She quickly replied. "But if it's right, won't I lose my hand?" He began to look reluctant (which is kinda normal for him if you think about it), "Just do it. I'm the professor, so I'll heal you." Carefully, Violet stuck her hand in the cauldron, and you could hear short bursts of pain from her as her right hand began to disintegrate. Snape quickly healed her after lightly pulling her arm out.

Everyone around her began to cheer. On the other hand, some were jealous of her potion-making skills, so just sat in their seat and frowned. You could hear the cries of Hannah Abbot and Saiy Aki Dini, her best friends, in the background of all the clapping. "Congrats Vio!" Snape's voice boomed as well as quiet the room down. "150 points for Hufflepuff." As soon as Rose discovered this, she could only think, _this will impress Draco, that's for sure…I guess that's what she wanted… _Right after the excitement died down, Snape looked to his left to see Rose. "Come see me after class, Ms. Darkness." Rose began to ponder, _what did I do? _She swiftly gathered her textbooks, notebooks, journals, and bag to carry and leave the classroom with (I mean, who needs this much for school?). She walked over to Professor Snape, who seemed to have been awaiting her arrival. "Ms. Darkness, did you help your sister?" She replied in shock, "No sir! I was just responded to her acknowledging my existence next to her."

He nodded and dismissed her, and as she walked outside, she saw Violet talking to Draco and Harry. Rose began to walk over there silently so they wouldn't notice her, so she could sneak up on them. She heard Draco praising her sister's skills. "Violet was the first Hufflepuff to get Draught of the Living Death correct? Impressive." She blushed at Draco's compliment toward her. She responded proudly, "Yes, I was the first alright. I got it right but it was hard and-." Her sister cut her off. "-and she didn't get my help." Draco looked up. "Oh, hello Rose." They started to chat. "So, how was divination?" He rolled his eyes. "Boring as HELL." Rose replied, "At least you don't have it with Granger. She's a bitch." He said in return. "Really? I haven't noticed!" Harry's face was red with anger, while Violet was laughing at their hateful comments toward the big-headed Gryffindor. "Rose, don't talk about Hermione like that!" Violet only laughed harder. Rose piped up after glancing at her watch. "I have to go to Defense against the Dark Arts with Loony Lupin. I'll talk to you all later." She strolled away carrying her incredibly heavy books (you'd assume they were…) in her bag and made her way to DatDA.

**FIN. For now at least….hehehehehe.**

**~Raven of the Moon**


End file.
